


А где моя новая мама?

by Пугач на чердаке (Pugach_na_cherdake)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Drabble Collection, Family Drama, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Gen, Orphanage, Orphans, Social Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugach_na_cherdake/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%87%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B5
Summary: Русреал. 2030 год. Гей-пара забирает ребенка из детского дома.Сборник драбблов, посвящённый трудностям опекунства.Изначально фанфик планировался как ответочка на вот этот ролик - https://twitter.com/gruppa_voina/status/1267732905813557248
Kudos: 2





	1. Зарисовка первая.

Петя выглядывал из окна машины и злорадно усмехался. Пожалуй, чуть более злорадно, чем полагалось мальчишке его возраста.  
Максим потянулся за сигаретами, но тут же одернул себя — нет, он не будет дымить возле ребёнка. Сейчас свои переживания лучше свернуть в трубочку и засунуть куда поглубже. И вообще, смысл мотать себе нервы, выискивая в Петином поведении скрытые подтексты, если логичнее будет записать его к психологу? Вон, на курсах каждый день талдычили, что все приёмыши — дети априори травмированные, и даже если внешне это никак не проявляется, на первое время лучше подключить к адаптации специалиста. Помнится, Артур приволок с консультации три брошюры с контактными телефонами мозгоправов. Осталось найти эти бумажки и выяснить, кто согласится поработать в субботу. Впрочем, за дополнительную плату — наверняка желающие найдутся.  
А, может, всё-таки стоило немного подождать? Посмотреть, как Петя поведет себя в новой обстановке, ведь одно дело — навещать его в детдоме, и совсем другое — забрать в семью и надеяться, что они справятся. Справятся с немотивированными вспышками агрессии, ночными истериками и ещё сотней проблем, которыми запугивали в школе приёмных родителей.  
Они смогут. Все вместе. Он, Петя и Артур.  
Артур вытащил из кармана влажные салфетки, достал одну и принялся яростно стирать с лица косметику.  
— Петя, ты уверен, что это было нужно?  
— Ха! Спрашиваешь! — мальчишка дернулся, натянув до предела ремень безопасности. — Блин, я думал ты чисто глаза подведешь, как в фильмах про педиков, а ты прям разрисовался весь! А платье?! Ты, бля, вообще гений, что платье это приволок! По ходу, воспиталка решила, что ты прямо возле машины меня переоденешь! А видел, как я глаза вытаращил и такой «Ой, а где моя новая мама?» Сука, вот это рожи у всех были!  
— Лица, Петя. Они всё-таки твои воспитатели, волнуются.  
— Ага! Наша дура с самого утра с телефоном носилась, меня со всех сторон снимала — во волнуется! Сразу, бля, видно! Ни хрена они не волнуются! Насрать им всем!  
Максим прикусил язык, чтобы ненароком не брякнуть: «Вот видишь, Артур, я был прав! Глупая была затея!». Пошли на поводу у Петеньки — не по годам развитого ребёнка, который решил покинуть родные пенаты с апломбом. Конечно, кому интересно, когда тебя увозят два обычных мужика, пусть и давно женатых? А вот если один из них — карикатурно-слащавый гомосек, который жеманно кривляется и с ходу пытается напялить на новоявленного сынишку платье — вот это потеха! Детвора в ужасе, воспитатели запивают корвалол валерьянкой, YouTube и TikTok разрывает от количества просмотров, а Петенька радуется своему гениальному ток-шоу.  
Зря они согласились на эту клоунаду.  
Молодцы, блин. Просто красавчики: только вытащили парня из детдома — и уже налажали в попытке наладить контакт. Мозгами Макс понимал, что Петька вряд ли откажется свалить из ветхого серого здания, куда ещё Ильич лампочку вкручивал. Но в глубине души оставались сомнения — а вдруг всё-таки откажется? Вот передумает в самый последний момент и заявит, мол, идите в жопу, господа-усыновители. Забирайте все подаренные книги, скейты-ролики, и шуруйте искать другого мальчика. А после — новый бюрократический ад, где каждая сволочь сочтёт своим долгом напомнить, что двум пидорам вообще ребенок не полагается. Ась, 2030 год на дворе? В законодательстве написано? Ну, так на заборе тоже «хуй» написано, а под забором — трава.  
— Петя, послушай. Я понимаю, к тебе было не лучшее отношение, но…  
— Ни хера ты не понимаешь!  
Макс съехал на обочину и притормозил. Поставил машину на ручник и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
Спокойно. Их об этом предупреждали.  
Никаких резких движений, никакого крика.  
Без нервов. Петя просто напуган. Ему нужна помощь и поддержка, а не два новоиспечённых папаши, бьющихся в истерике из-за тупого розыгрыша, в котором, заметим, сами согласились поучаствовать.  
Макс развернулся и пристально посмотрел сыну в глаза.  
— Ты прав. Артур не понимает. И я не понимаю. Мы до прошлого года никогда не были в детдоме и не знаем каково это — жить там целых десять лет. Мы просто хотим показать, что можно по-другому. Наверняка у нас будут размолвки и ссоры, куда ж без этого. Пожалуйста, запомни только одно — мы с Артуром всегда будем на твоей стороне. Всегда, чтобы ты не сделал. Ладно?  
Петя сдулся, будто пробитый шарик. Отвел взгляд, обхватил себя за плечи — неосознанный, но такой выразительный жест.  
_«Ребенок пытается всеми способами защититься от некомфортной ситуации. Обычно в таких случаях, малышня бежит к маме, или папе, чтобы поскорее оказаться «под крылом» у родителя. Запомните, ваши дети так не сделают. У них не сформирована базовая эмоциональная привязанность, они не доверяют взрослым. Они уходят в себя. Так что вам придётся пристально следить за их мимикой и жестикуляцией»._  
Максу почудилось, что он вновь сидит за партой под строгим взглядом преподавательницы, которая будто всеми силами отговаривает своих воспитанников от идеи усыновления.  
Петя застыл каменным истуканом, отключившись от внешнего мира.  
Было бы легче, если бы он плакал. Просто и понятно — ребенок огорчился и теперь ревёт навзрыд, размазывая по мордахе сопли и слезы. А тут поди пойми, какие мрачные мысли крутятся за этим стеклянным взглядом.  
Артур подвинулся поближе, но очень осторожно, будто опасаясь вспугнуть маленького зверька. Положил руку Петьке на плечо и улыбнулся. Доброжелательно и уверенно, как человек, который точно знал, что надо делать. Эдакий отработанный оскал профессионального кризис-менеджера, гласивший: «Народ, без паники, мы точно найдем выход из ситуации!». И только Макс понимал, чего ему стоила эта улыбка.  
Они были напуганы не меньше Пети. Страхи выползали из лавкрафтовского мира кошмаров, цепляясь друг за друга, красуясь безобразными бугристыми мордами.  
Сколько усыновителей возвращали детей обратно? Стыдливо прятали глаза, заполняя документы и объясняли, что не справились. Не сумели социализировать сироту, которого сука-жизнь изломала, как нелюбимую игрушку. Не смогли донести ребенку, что в мире могут быть люди, которым он небезразличен.  
Петя неожиданно вынырнул из своего «никогде» и поёжился, словно от холода:  
— Поехали домой, а?  
Машина мигнула поворотником и вырулила обратно на трассу.


	2. Зарисовка вторая.

Артур пёр через сугробы, мысленно проклиная долгую зиму и поразительный пофигизм коммунальных служб. Действительно, а на кой чёрт чистить дорожки, если через пару дней всё равно заметёт? Да зачем вообще что-то убирать — всё равно накидают мусора, ещё и наплюют сверху.  
Здоровая ярость не давала мёрзнуть. Артур остановился на мало-мальски утоптанном пятачке, сунул в зубы сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой. Лучше он сейчас заправится лошадиной дозой никотина, чем вернется в таком виде домой. Не хватало ещё чтобы Петька наблюдал, как он будет носиться по квартире, размахивая руками, и орать про траханное правительство и извращенную социальную политику.  
Да уж, угораздило посидеть на новостной ленте вместо Ленки. Сначала пришлось бегом вычитывать, и выставлять заметку о горе-матери, которая заперла двоих детей в комнатушке без еды и воды, а сама — ушла на гульки. И сразу после такой волшебной новости — инициатива некоего высокопоставленного урода о запрете абортов.  
Нет, конечно, Артур был профессионалом. Он отредактировал обе заметки, опубликовал на сайте, внимательно проставил теги, и только потом — выбежал на лестничную клетку, чтобы выкурить три сигареты подряд и смачно выматериться в пустоту.  
А ведь может прокатить. Господа из высших эшелонов уже пять лет гладили себя по облысевшим головушкам, мол, какие они молодцы, какие, сука, прогрессивные — разрешили геям регистрировать браки и даже усыновлять детей! Троекратное «ура» современному правительству! 2030 год — всё та же разруха в головах и полная задница в экономике, всё та же ненависть и безнадёга… Зато на фоне развевающегося радужного флага! Под эту тему можно и аборты запретить. А почему бы и нет? Вон сколько пидоров и лесбух расписались — на всех брошенных детей хватит!  
Артур до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал, как они с Максом первый раз приехали в детдом. По коридорам, будто по лабиринту Минотавра, бродили десятки детей с пустыми взглядами и механическими улыбками. Детей, готовых вцепиться друг другу в глотку за одобрение воспитательницы. Никому не нужные, мальчики и девочки, у которых не было будущего. Только призрачная надежда на приёмных родителей. Эдакие родители Шрёдингера — они вроде есть, а вроде их и нет.  
Конечно, беспризорников усыновляли. Самые здоровые, красивые и покладистые быстро находили семьи и упархивали в прекрасное будущее. А кто похуже — оставался в мрачных стенах до самого совершеннолетия и каждый божий день жрал в столовке пресную кашу пополам с ненавистью.  
Зато, блядь, не аборт!  
Огонёк обжег пальцы, и Артур уронил бычок в сугроб.  
Всё, хватит. Чем больше он будет об этом думать, тем больше заведется. К тому же, если говорить о пресловутой социальной ответственности, они с Максимом сделали всё, что могли. Добросовестно отходили на все занятия в школе приёмных родителей, заполнили тысячи документов, прошли сотни собеседований, доказывая, что они не маньяки и не педофилы… Они сделали всё. Да, для одного-единственного ребёнка, но это ведь лучше, чем ничего, правда?  
Артур быстрым шагом дошел до парадного, стряхнул с капюшона снег и вызвал лифт. Четвертый этаж, вторая дверь налево. Звяканье ключей и вот — он, наконец, дома.  
На пороге его встретил Максим. Он стоял, привалившись к стене с трагичным видом шекспировского героя, который как раз готовился изречь монолог и осушить флакончик яда.  
— Так, что у нас плохого? — Артур повесил куртку на крючок, скинул ботинки и протопал на кухню. — Кого хороним и по какому поводу? И ключевой вопрос — сколько времени понадобилось, чтобы себя накрутить?  
— Издеваешься?  
— Отнюдь, — Артур мельком глянул на блистер успокоительного. — Что стряслось-то?  
Макс подошел и жестом фокусника открыл кухонный шкафчик. Там вперемешку валялись обгрызенные сухари, надкушенные батончики и даже кусок сыра, бережно замотанный в целлофан.  
— Я менял малому постельное бельё и нашел этот склад под подушкой. Опять. Уже четвертый раз за месяц.  
— Психологу звонил?  
Максим скорбно кивнул.  
— И?  
— Как всегда. У Петеньки проблемы с доверием, просто покажите, как вы его любите, не сдавайтесь, не отчаивайтесь, мальчику нужно время. — Макс спрятал лицо в ладонях и горестно взвыл. — Сколько?! Сколько, бляха-медная нужно времени?! Уже почти полтора года прошло! Полтора года, а Петька всё еще шарахается от нас, как от прокажённых! Жратву в постели прячет, как хомяк, в школе постоянно дерется, а стоит чуть повысить голос — так впадает в свой коматоз и хоть танцуй вокруг, ей богу!  
Артур крепко обнял супруга и ласково прихватил за волосы, вынуждая поднять взгляд.  
— У-спо-кой-ся. Вдохни и выдохни. Прости, что я задержался на работе настолько, что ты успел довести себя до истерики.  
— Пусти, — Максим сжал кулаки.  
— Не пущу. Хочешь — в рожу мне дай, если тебе полегчает. Можем прямо сейчас выйти на улицу и устроить мордобой — вообще не проблема. Я тебя в снежке изваляю, вдруг попустит.  
— Твою мать, ты что, считаешь ситуацию забавной?! Чего ты, блядь, лыбишься?!  
— Да так, идея у меня есть, что с нашим хомяком делать. Но если ты хочешь ещё поорать — милости прошу, я подожду.  
Макс злобно фыркнул, вырвался из рук и рухнул на стул. Небритое осунувшееся лицо выражало целую палитру эмоций: от слабой надежды, затаившейся в глазах, до скептической ухмылки в стиле «ну, удиви меня, гений мысли». Пальцы выбивали по столешнице нервную дробь.  
— Помнишь, был в истории такой занимательный персонаж — Джеймс Роджерс?  
— Смутно.  
— Массачусетский эксперимент. Роджерс был психиатром. Один из его пациентов считал себя жирафом. И вместо того, чтобы его разубеждать, доктор предоставил псевдонаучные исследования, которые якобы подтверждали, что есть люди, практически ничем не отличимые от жирафов. Ну, в общем, док усиливал паранойю пациентов настолько, что они даже вылечивались.  
— Артур, ты ёбнутый. Предлагаешь убедить Петьку в том, что он — жираф? — Максим изумленно вскинул брови.  
— Конечно. А мы с тобой — два крокодила. Идём.  
Артур прихватил пару энергетических батончиков, запакованную шоколадку и на цыпочках пробрался в детскую. За ним бесшумным шагом следовал Макс, попутно то ругаясь шепотом, то выразительно крутя пальцем у виска. Видать, не сомневался, что дорогой муженёк окончательно поехал мозгами.  
Светило журналистики, а ныне — блещущий идеями приёмный отец, аккуратно приподнял подушку и сунул под неё сладости. Затем заботливо поправил одеяло, погладил порядком отросшие Петькины лохмы и на цыпочках вышел в коридор. Макс выскользнул следом, прикрыл за собой дверь и злобно зашипел:  
— И это твой великий план?!  
— Во-первых, лучше, чем никакого. А во-вторых… Ну, а что мы теряем? Давай попробуем избавить Петю от необходимости прятать еду.  
— Будем прятать её сами?! Вау. Знаешь, ты всегда был затейником, но сегодня просто превзошел себя, — Макс потёр покрасневшие глаза. — Ладно, хер с тобой, давай пробовать. Только… — он неуверенно посмотрел на дверь детской. — А если не получится?  
— Значит, будем пробовать дальше. Искать других психологов, обращаться в центры адаптации сирот, изобретать другие способы завоевать Петькино доверие. Будем пробовать столько, сколько нужно. Хоть сотню, хоть тысячу, хоть миллион раз. Прорвемся, Макс. Просто поверь мне.  
Артур прижал к себе супруга и вовлёк в глубокий поцелуй.


	3. Зарисовка третья.

Макс выскочил из подъезда, пробежал под проливным дождем и нырнул под козырек круглосуточного алко-шопа. Третий день город осаждал ливень, ледяные порывы ветра ломали ветки, срывали со столбов объявления и расшвыривали по улицам. Надежды на скорое лето казались наивными, как детские мечты. Синоптики устроили негласное соревнование «кто даст худший прогноз месяца» и наперебой ставили отметки в вымышленном плане: град — есть, гроза — есть, буря — есть… По логике дальше следовал мировой потоп и апокалипсис.  
Максим достал из пачки сигарету, подкурил раза с десятого и затянулся горьким дымом с ментоловым привкусом. У него были законные десять минут тишины после эпического триллера под названием «Петя и уроки». Сынок бессовестно саботировал. Учителей, школу, домашние задания и образование в принципе. Конечно, психолог объяснила, что пирамиду Маслоу никто не отменял и требовать от человека решать уравнения, пока он элементарно не чувствует себя в безопасности — глупо и несвоевременно. С другой стороны, на приёмных родителей уже наседала администрация и органы опеки, требуя немедленно принять меры и заставить Петьку учиться. Или хотя бы перестать срывать уроки.   
Никотин незримыми пальцами массировал виски, снимая ноющую боль.  
Ладно, хрен с ней, со школой. Петя им важнее, чем алгебра. На крайний случай переведут сына на домашнее обучение, дотянут до конца девятого класса по принципу «Папа у Васи силён в математике» [1], а там, гляди, станет попроще. В ПТУ сейчас недобор, а техническое образование ничем не хуже пафосных юридических специальностей.   
Макс отправил бычок в урну и уже собрался бежать домой, как до его слуха донесся плач. Детский, повизгивающий, исполненный ужаса и мучительной боли.   
Сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Максим пошёл на звук, к ядовито-зеленым бакам, заранее опасаясь того, что может увидеть. Заглянул внутрь, подсветив телефоном. Среди кучи мусора, залитого водой, слабо шевелился чёрный пакет. Слишком маленький для младенца («Слава богу!»), но вполне подходящий для котёнка. Или щенка.  
— Ох, твою ж мать…  
Максим метнулся обратно к магазину, ухватил пустой ящик, бросил возле бака и живо на него вскарабкался. Закатал рукава, перегнулся через металлический край и ухватил попискивающий кулёк.   
— Сейчас-сейчас, погоди немного…  
Внутри целлофановой могилы действительно оказался пёс. Неизвестной породы, с мутным, осоловелым взглядом, щенок дрожал от холода и благодарно вылизывал руки своему нежданному спасителю.  
— Угораздило ж тебя, ну!  
Макс прижал к груди лохматую находку, которая, к слову, пахла ничем не лучше мусорного бака, и направился к подъезду.   
Всю дорогу животное то взвизгивало, то заходилось плачем-скулежом, почти что человеческим. По-хорошему, следовало отвести бедолагу в ветеринарку — черт его знает, что добрые хозяева могли сотворить с животным перед тем, как похоронить заживо.  
— О, а я тебя искать уже собрался, — Артур выглянул из-за входной двери. — Ты что, решил весь блок за раз выкурить? Ты не думай, я не осуждаю… — его взгляд остановился на собаке. — Опачки. Давай сюда это чучело.  
Артур перехватил щенка и, держа его на максимально безопасном расстоянии от своей белоснежной футболки, направился в ванную.  
— Петя! Петька, спасай!  
— Чего?  
— Воду включи, у меня рук не хватает!  
Петя, весь заинтригованный, выглянул из комнаты и, увидев отчаянно воющий комочек, мигом бросился на помощь.   
— Я включу! Сейчас! А ему очень теплую? Горячую? Он же замерз! А горячая не ошпарит? А у него температура выше? А он не заболел? Может, лучше прохладную?  
Максим наблюдал, как сын носится по квартире, то в поисках полотенца, то разыскивая старый шампунь, то со всех ног бежит на кухню — подкручивать вентиль на газовом котле. При этом он ни на секунду не переставал возбужденно тараторить. Казалось, угрюмый мальчик-Петя поменялся местами со своим близнецом-антиподом. Поразительно. И откуда взялось столько энтузиазма? Эх, хоть бы каплю этой энергии, да в мирных целях… Ну, на ту же алгебру, например.  
— Петька, держи его!  
— Он вырывается! Ему страшно!  
— Мне тоже страшно! Но мыть-то его надо!  
Из ванной доносились вопли напополам с приглушенными ругательствами. К сожалению, Петиными. Водная битва грозила перерасти в настоящую баталию с жертами среди мирного населения, посему Макс поспешил к месту сражения.   
Щенок отбивался отчаянно. Быть может, перед тем, как сунуть его в пакет, бывшие хозяева пытались его утопить. Бедняга рычал, скалился, уворачивался от рук и норовил цапнуть доброхотов. Петька бесцеремонно прихватил пса за шкирку и намыливал, выскабливая из шерсти комья грязи.  
— Да не рыпайся! Ну, ты тупой или что?!  
Под конец купания вытирать пришлось всё семейство. Насильно вымытый щенок сбежал в детскую, забился под стул и сверкал оттуда невероятно синими глазищами.   
— Сдается мне, в роду у нашего бастарда были хаски, — глубокомысленно изрёк Артур, стягивая мокрую футболку. — Красавец.  
— Ага. Отчаянный малый, — Максим ползал по полу с тряпкой в руках. — Я поражаюсь, как он выжил. Кулек наглухо завязали — он должен был задохнуться.  
Артур ответил выразительным взглядом и кивнул в сторону Пети, мол, прекрати при ребёнке такое чесать. Впрочем, самому ребенку не было никакого дела до родительских разговоров — он улегся на ковре, прямо напротив собаки, и аккуратно гладил мягкую лапку.   
— Надо будет завтра пост закинуть. Пофоткать пёсика красиво — может, заберёт кто. На самый крайний случай отвезём в приют, Ленка говорила у нее знакомые есть…  
— Не отвезёте!  
Максим с Артуром синхронно развернулись и уставились на Петю. Тот пододвинулся вплотную к щенку и сам оскалился, будто звереныш. Лохматый настороженно приподнял уши, словно понимал, что сейчас решается его судьба.   
— Хотите его отдать в приют — везите нас обоих.  
Максим едва сдержал горестный стон. Вот только брошенной дворняжки им для полного счастья не хватало. Они с Артуром едва справляются, на работе у каждого завал, по дому ни хрена не успевают делать, а тут ещё собака сверху.   
Макс отложил тряпку, зашел в детскую и уселся возле Пети.  
— Так, давай без экстремизма, ладно? Полагаю, тебе очень нравится этот малыш, но он же не плюшевая игрушка.   
— Перестань со мной говорить, как с дауном! Я понимаю!  
— Не обижайся, а послушай. Этого щенка недостаточно просто выгуливать и кормить. Это не породистый воспитанный пёс. Он не приучен к улице, он может писать на ковры, трепать книги, грызть кроссовки, воровать еду со стола. Он яростно вырывается даже когда его купают. Боится. С ним будет непросто справиться — он не понимает, что ты хочешь ему добра. Ты уверен, что вытерпишь? Ведь этот парень первое время будет рычать и кусаться. А тебе будет обидно и горько.  
Петя молчал долго. Правда, Максим про себя отметил, что это не привычная завеса «я вас не слышу, меня тут нет». Сынишка нахмурился, прикусил губу и неуверенно покосился на щенка, будто и впрямь взвешивая все «за» и «против». На детском лице, словно в калейдоскопе, отразилась целая гамма эмоций — страх боролся с мальчишеским упрямством, уверенность постепенно вытесняла смятение и беспомощность.   
— Я… Макс, я действительно понимаю о чём ты говоришь. Я ему покажу, что мы не плохие. Он привыкнет. Может, не сразу, но... Пожалуйста, я очень хочу его оставить. Я всё смогу, обещаю. Давай, это будет, — Петька запнулся, видимо, вспоминая словосочетание, — моя зона ответственности. Вот.   
Артур с Максимом переглянулись.  
— Окей. Тогда придумывай имя и морально готовься — завтра поедем в ветеринарку, обследоваться и делать прививки. Крику будет на всю округу.  
Петька вскочил на ноги и неожиданно крепко обнял Макса.  
— Спасибо. Я не подведу.

[1] Кто не в курсе, это строка стихотворения из рассказа Драгунского В.Ю. "Где это видано, где это слыхано"


	4. Зарисовка четвертая.

Скуби носился вокруг Петьки, подпрыгивал, танцевал на задних лапах и жалобно поскуливал, вымогая мячик. Ну точь-в-точь разгулявшийся ребёнок, который бегает с горящими глазами по магазину игрушек и требует купить всё и сразу. Несмотря на летнюю жару и кровь северянина, пёс оставался самым бодрыми членом их маленькой команды: Артур уселся в теньке, возле футбольных ворот, Макс жадно хлестал воду из бутылки, а Петя то и дело снимал кепку и ерошил мокрые волосы.   
— Хочу на море, — жалобно протянул Максим, усаживаясь рядом. — Я тут скоро расплавлюсь на пару с асфальтом.  
— Бери пример со Скуби. Он вообще мохнатый, как медведь, а держится молодцом.  
— Так у собак терморегуляция лучше, — продолжал нудить благоверный, привалившись к плечу. — Давай путевки сегодня поищем?   
— А ты с шефом договорился?  
— Да пошел он в жопу. Он мне премию в прошлом месяце обещал, а теперь лапшу на уши вешает, типа, ну пойми, ну фонд заработной платы урезали, ну что я могу сделать... Пусть сам проект закрывает. Задрал, ей богу.  
Скуби коротко тявкнул и упал на спину, молотя хвостом. Секунда — Петя завалился рядом, и они с псом принялись кататься по земле, будто два щенка, норовящие ухватить друг друга зубами за ухо. Белая футболка постепенно приобретала камуфляжную расцветку — серо-зеленые полосы перечертили одежку от воротника до бокового шва. Артур невольно вспомнил рекламы родом из детства — те самые, где в квартиру вламывалась добрая тётя Ася, размахивая революционным стиральным порошком. Эх, им бы сейчас такой пригодился…  
Буйное веселье прервал громкий треск — футбольный мяч впечатался в стальную сетку, в полуметре от Максима.   
— Осторожнее никак нельзя?! — Артур поднялся на ноги и развернулся ко входу.  
На поле с видом победителей по жизни прошествовали двое: парнишка примерно Петькиного возраста и, здоровый мужичила — судя по всему, отец семейства. Мужик недалеко ушел от предков-питекантропов: те же глубоко посаженные глаза, тяжелые надбровные дуги, огромные волосатые ручищи, широкая грудная клетка. Весь его мрачный вид выражал готовность взять доисторическую дубину и показать как выглядит настоящий альфа-самец.  
— Вы с собакой тут хули пасётесь? Тут вам, бля, что, вольер?! Ты, блядь, видишь ворота? Это футбольное, нахуй, поле!  
Артур подавил навязчивое желание перейти на бычий язык и обложить питекантропа трехэтажным загибом, пристыдив переводчика текстов Мура. Но приходилось сдерживаться. Ради Максима, который вмиг оказался рядом и теперь придерживал за плечо, не позволяя устроить разборки в стиле девяностых.  
— Собака бегала за мячом. Мы никому не мешали, но если вы пришли играть — мы уходим. На будущее: в таких случаях можно спокойно попросить.  
Доселе молчавший парнишка похлопал отца по бедру и указал на Петю.  
— Пап, это тот пацан с параллели! Помнишь, я рассказывал!  
Мужик перевел тяжелый взгляд с Артура на Максима, потом посмотрел на Петю и улыбнулся во все тридцать два, будто вспомнил пошлейший анекдот, вычитанный в печатном телегиде.  
— А! Так это вы те заднеприводные, которые мелкого уёбка усыновили!  
Артур почувствовал, как супруг сильно сжал плечо, мол, спокойно, не нарывайся. Не впервой их поливали дерьмом просто за то, что они посмели показаться на людях. А надо было сидеть. Сидеть в квартире, заколотив все окна и двери, чтобы общественность не вспоминала о существовании гомосексуальных браков. Блюсти моральный облик, так сказать. Расписались? Какое-то подобие свадьбы сыграли? Теперь затаитесь, суки, и не отсвечивайте, пока никто не решил начистить вам слишком ухоженные морды.  
— Петька, пошли.  
Сын подошел поближе, занял стратегически выгодную позицию – за спиной Артура.   
Только бы малыш не сорвался. Только бы не решил ввязаться в драку. Ведь для него, воспитанного волчонком, это привычно – грызть глотки за любое, брошенное вскользь оскорбление.  
— Что, сладкая троица, уже сваливаете?  
— Идём, Петь, — настойчиво повторил Артур, призывая на помощь всё самообладание.  
Они почти прошли мимо. Осталась буквально пара метров — Максим уже протянул руку, чтобы открыть калитку.  
Летний зной пронзил собачий визг. Петькин недруг с силой пнул Скуби, который заинтересовался чужим футбольным мячом.  
И тут понеслась.  
Петя в два прыжка оказался возле школьного товарища и, без предисловий, засадил с кулака в нос. Пацан закрыл руками лицо, сквозь пальцы побежала алая кровь. Питекантроп взревел и ухватил Петьку за шиворот. Максим резко развернулся и, как сотни раз до этого на тренировках, ударил с ноги по корпусу. Оказавшись бычарой не только по телосложению, но и по нраву, соперник наклонил голову и понесся на Макса с решительностью товарняка, сошедшего с рельс.  
Артур слабо помнил, откуда в их веселой потасовке взялись другие люди. Казалось, вокруг поля в засаде сидели десятки типов, которые только и ждали хорошей драки. На сторону питекантропа стал какой-то хрен в спортивной форме. Потом их попытался растащить приличного вида молодой человек, но, получив в морду, бросился защищать попранную честь. В общей свалке мелькали руки-ноги, воздух разрывало от выкриков, полных нескрываемой ненависти, будто в римском Колизее. Мужики сходили с ума, выплескивали злобу, доселе скрытую за ширмой общественной морали. Мат стоял такой, что любой приличный человек пошёл бы мыть уши с мылом.  
Где-то на заднем плане месились мальчишки. Неистово, отчаянно, сбивая в кровь костяшки и размазывая по лицам юшку.  
— А ну разошлись, кобели ебучие!  
Артур отвлекся на женский вопль и тогда мир отключился.

* * *

Максим осторожно прикладывал к его затылку мороженное, обернутое полотенцем. Башка трещала так, будто по ней вдарили молотом, к горлу недвусмысленно подкатывала тошнота. Кухонная утварь танцевала перед глазами, Артур безуспешно пытался сфокусироваться хоть на одном предмете.  
— Может, в больницу?  
— Да перестань, обычный сотряс.  
— Уверен? — Макс печально вздохнул и потянулся к аптечке. — Ох, как бы нам эта история боком не вылезла. Из опеки могут прийти, вопросы задавать начнут — что за махач, зачем полезли, почему полицию не вызвали… — голос сорвался, супруг перешёл на шепот. — Скажут, что мы два психа и Петьку заберут…  
Внутри словно лопнул поводок, сдерживающий лающие эмоции. Обида на людей — тупое стадо, которое могло лишь мычать и переть, куда укажут. Страх — а вдруг Максим прав? Они фактически стали зачинщиками драки, ведь первым ударил их ребёнок. Ребёнок, за которого они отвечали. Ребёнок, которого им доверило любимое государство, дабы они воспитали из брошенного сиротки полноправного члена общества. И тут же следом за испугом пришла ярость. Чистая, несдерживаемая, рвущаяся из груди утробным рыком:  
— Пусть только попробуют. Я все СМИ на уши подниму. С дерьмом смешаю, мразей таких! Свидетелей найду, чтоб рассказали, как наши люди охуенно поддерживают толерантные законы! Я, блядь, устрою им цирк с конями! Лицемеры конченые! Сучары отбитые — как детей бросать, так все дохера гетеросексуалы, а как усыновлять — так, блядь, у сирот гены плохие! Уёбки!  
Из угла кухни донесся приглушенный всхлип.   
Артур пожалел, что ему слишком хреново, чтобы с оттяжкой съездить себе по морде. Додумался. Распинается тут, как на трибуне, вещает, понимаешь, на весь честной народ, а Петенька сидит тихонечко да на ус мотает. Вот такой прекрасный папаша — агрессивный мудак, готовый переть по чужим головам. Ничем не лучше дворовых провокаторов.   
Что, Артур, примерил плащ народного мстителя? Обелил себя, поливая грязью окружающих? Прекрасно. Ну, давай, попробуй теперь объяснить сыну, как твои обычные рассуждения о гуманизме и толерантном отношении к людям сочетаются с выступлениями бухого ВДВшника!  
— Слушай, Петь…   
Мальчишка шмыгнул носом и неожиданно разревелся. Зашёлся горько и безнадежно — давясь слезами, подвывая как побитая собака.  
Артур опешил. Он впервые видел, чтобы Петя плакал. Ну так нормально, по-человечески, не прячась, чтобы никто не заметил, не стараясь смахнуть украдкой злые слёзы, а как.... ребёнок, уверенный что вот прямо сейчас жизнь кончилась и никакого «завтра» уже не будет. Ни единого варианта, только глухая тоска и безнадёга.  
— Это ведь, — всхлип, — из-за меня всё! Я драку начал! Я! И… — Петя саданул кулаком по стене, — заберут теперь, да?! Да?! Ведь я виноват! Я! Только я!  
Максим мигом подскочил к сыну, прихватил за плечи и с силой прижал к себе. Петька вырывался, пытался оттолкнуть, ни на миг не переставая кричать. Срывая голос, он причитал, что вот теперь его точно отдадут, что никому он нахер такой не сдался — ублюдок, дефективный, подкидыш!  
Артур попробовал подойти поближе. Шаг, другой — пол шатался под ногами, перед глазами плыло, как после жёсткой пьянки, но он упрямо брёл вперед, пока не сподобился обнять Петю.   
Истерика накатывала волнами: мальчишка то затихал, то вновь впадал в неистовство, но Макс с Артуром держали крепко. Нарушили к хреновой матери все наставления психолога, плюнули на «безопасную дистанцию», забыли о хрупком «базовом доверии», которое следовало выстраивать ласково и ненавязчиво, а просто держали, пока обессилевший Петя не обмяк в руках. Спустя целую вечность он повис на Максиме, прислонил голову к плечу и еле слышно уточнил осипшим от воплей голосом:  
— Вы меня точно не отдадите?  
— Точно. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Мы никому, слышишь, никому не разрешим тебя отнять. Никуда ты от нас не денешься, непоседа.  
Петя вцепился в Максову рубашку, как в последний оплот надежды, и улыбнулся.  
Робкой улыбкой весеннего солнца, выглянувшего из-за грозовых туч.

_Июнь 2020_


End file.
